beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Grip
Grips are used to increase players launching stability and accuracy. All experienced players should use a grip when playing. Initial System to Engine Gear System Customize Grip Both types of EZShooters can be placed into these. You can customize this grip with various other parts, such as metal grip, rubber grip, spring support, and the metal trigger. Hasbro released this grip as the “Dragoon Grip” and “Dranzer Grip”. Marksmen Grip Both types of EZShooters can be placed into these. The special feature of this grip is the sniper scope. When in the vertical position, this scope emits a red light that is supposed to be used to project where your Beyblade will land when launched. Catapult Grip The EZShooter is attached to a catapult mechanism equipped with a spring. Pulling the winder pulled back the EZShooter as well as setting the Beyblade spinning; when the winder has been released at the end of launch, the catapult mechanism springs forward to shoot the Beyblade forward. Hard Metal System HMS Customize Grip This grip is basically an updated version of the Customize Grip from the plastic generation, except it can be used by both left handed and right handed players. To do this, you remove the compartment the Dual Shooter is placed into and slide the grip onto the other side. As with the Customize Grip, the HMS Customize Grip can be customized by adding the spring trigger or rubber grip. HMS Customize Grip (Sonokong Version) The Sonokong release of the HMS Customize Grip features a grooved handle instead of the original cylindrical handle from Takara. Due to this difference in shape, the handle cannot be fitted with the Grip Rubber. The slot for the Spring Trigger was also removed, meaning the handle is unable to be customized in any way. The top part remains identical however, and the Grip itself can still be used in either right-handed or left-handed positions. Metal Fight Beyblade MFB Launcher Grip This grip is the MFB equivalent to the Customize Grip from previous generations. While appearing to be similar in shape to the HMS Neo Customize Grip, the ambidextrous function is removed, possibly due to the different configuration required for the Beylauncher. The MFB Launcher Grip can hold three types of MFB launchers; firstly, it can hold the Light Launcher and Light Launcher 2 with winder, while it can also hold the BeyLauncher if the uppermost compartment is removed and inserted vertically. Alternatively, it is possible to insert the Beylauncher in the MFB Shooter configuration, resulting in a pull which is 180°, as opposed to the conventional 90°, from the handle. The bottom part of the Launcher Grip can be removed and used as a Tool. The MFB Launcher Grip can further be customised with the addition of accessories such as the Beypointer, Angle Compass, and Grip Rubbers. Karabiner Grip The Karabiner Grip is not a "grip" in the traditional sense. It is nowhere as large as normal grips, and does not technically have a "handle" like grips usually do. It is essentially a loop that attaches to a shooter, with three strings included that can be used to hold three Beyblades. It could add some stability that would otherwise not be possible without the Karabiner Grip, but the Beypointer can do this just as well already. Zero-G Zero-G Launcher Grip The Zero-G Launcher Grip is the third version of Metal Fight Beyblade Grips. It is composed of two parts: a handle and a head. The handle is simply a redesign of previous handles, the most apparent change being the replacement of the engraved Grip name by multiple air vents. The tool has also been notched, similar to a gear. The changes being aesthetic, it remains compatible with any previously released Metal Fight Beyblade accessories. However, differently-shaped ledges around the head rail prevent compatibility with previous versions of Grip heads. The head features a completely new design. A lock switch on top allows for Compact Launchers to be held in place beneath it, making these launchers, and therefore any previous versions of Light Launchers or Beylaunchers incompatible with this part. The head also features four slots that can be used for either the handle or other accessories. However, its most notable feature is that one slot has no direction locks of any kind, meaning the handle (preferably) can be slid in from any direction, thus making it the first Grip since the HMS Neo Customize Grip to allow for proper left-handed, Winder launching. Category:Accessories Category:Terminology